Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Jessica sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$3$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Jessica also earns a $$27$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Jessica wants to earn at least $$72$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Jessica will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Jessica wants to make at least $$72$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $72$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $72$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $3 + $27 \geq $72$ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $72 - $27 $ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $45 $ $x \geq \dfrac{45}{3} = 15$ Jessica must sell at least 15 subscriptions this week.